PANTYHOSE and STOCKINGS with COMMANDO in Between
by Delusional Fishies
Summary: In an alternate universe, during the 5th War, Sion, Saber, and Shirou get naughty.


**PANTYHOSE and STOCKINGS with COMMANDO in Between**

* * *

><p>"...Emiya, what are you doing?" Her voice echoed through the kitchen as she rubbed her temples with one hand. My temporary tenant was standing at the entrance to my kitchen. The way her perfectly manicured fingers massaged around the tiny swirls of her hair caused my heart tingle, if only a little. The way she bit into her tiny, pink lips softly as she shut her eyes did not help the growing temperature of my body either. But then I was brought back to reality by the frown that marred her face, like vandalism on famous painting or a chip on the edge of a finely crafted sword.<p>

"I-I... Y-you told me that..." I stuttered, my heart still beating rapidly from her surprise visit into my little corner had surprised me. I tried to look away from her face, only to fall into another one of her delicious traps: her sleek, silk-covered legs. She only stood there enticingly, with her hands on her hips...

"...I am almost frightened by what you might be thinking right now, Emiya," She said, deadpanned. But I saw a small twitch of a suppressed smirk in her lips, even as she raised a fine eyebrow at me questioningly. Was she teasing me?

I pulled away from the stew and run a hand through my hair as I would, a bad habit that I had developed for when I was faced with a decision that I did not want to face, usually related to women. Well, probably always with women now that I thought about it, but... "Remember how you said one of the reasons that Saber is doing so, ah... poorly... was because I could not provide her with prana?"

She crossed her arms and raises her other eyebrow at me in question. She strutted closer, each step brought a sensual sway of her hips to my eyes. I licked my lips unconsciously as she spoke, "Yes, I do recall such a thing."

"Well," I scratch the back of my head as a bead of sweat rolled off my forehead slowly. "D-do you remember before that, when Tohsaka said, ah... magus could transfer prana through bodily fluids?"

Suddenly, the frown was back and she grumbled. However, as she did so, she leaned in just enough for her scent to drift into my senses. I welcomed the soft yet distinct smells of lavender and lilac that caressed my nostrils. Ugh. I blinked twice, trying vainly to bring my mind back to my senses. Yet she only seemed that much more enticing from here...

"What a miscalculation, for Tohsaka to be... This, I never... I..." She did not seem to have the words to express what she felt, but I only saw her seriously frustrated glare accompanied by a cute pout. "And you thought it would be a good idea to... what? Include your saliva in your soup? Emiya, how many meals have you done this?" She growled out dominantly, grabbing my shoulders. Her face reached mere inches away, yet she did not back off. I could see the rosy redness of cheeks which only accentuated her features more.

"I-I only thought of it for tonight's dinner..." I reply, hoping that she did not move in. Any closer and she would be grinding against the inner thighs of my legs, and more importantly... Perhaps it would be good that she does not look down either.

She backed away, turning her back to me, brooding and grumbling something about Tohsaka. Yet as she stomped away in my kitchen, the slow, graceful sway of her thighs framed her... ahem! I tried to clear my throat and turn away, but she was not fully paying attention to me any longer... And I could not resist. I turned back and my pupils followed the two elegant, roundness she so brazenly displayed as she turned her back towards me. I felt like a wolf, hungry...

"Are you paying attention, Emiya?" She pouted at me, her eyes glaring into mine accusingly. I thanked whatever deity watching over me for my asking her to never peek into my mind, just last week. Though she did it a few times before, those situations were dire emergencies and... ah, now she pouted even more. Her lips called to me...

I shook my head slightly, "O-of course, Sion, erm," I paused, realizing that she was aggitated about something. "Don't spit in the soup?"

"Shirou!" She blurted out. The blush on her cheeks was very cute. She snapped quickly, "I mean, Emiya! For these types of situations, I asked of you to consult me in the future, alright? Lord El-Melloi recommended my help because you are... I mean..." She struggled for words for a moment before stomping her feet cutely, "I-I... This isn't how you transfer prana, Emiya!"

"Oh..." I leaned forward in surprise. But, didn't she say this was how...? My mind swam in confusion, before she interrupted my thoughts with a click of her heels against the tiles of my kitchen. She was pouting again, with nearly her whole face red and she was glaring at me again. Yet now she was not glaring at my face, but at my feet. I realized that if her glaze stayed down there, that might be bad for me, so I tried to distract her, "So how do I do it, Sion?" I asked gently, trying to approach her with a smile.

She abruptly turned her face away from me, somehow finding the ceiling fascinating. She muttered so softly that I could barely hear her, "...I told you to call me Lady Eltnam..." Her hands played with her purple beret, twiddling it before her tight waist. "I... I can show you if you'd like..."

"Sure?" I asked. Why was she shuffling her feet and licking her lips now? I wanted to think about ths longer, but she leaned in, pressing herself against me. Her tightened, athletic body felt soft against my own, and smaller too. Her scent was strong intoxicatingly now; I felt her stray hairs tickling my face and neck as her breath brushed against my nap. My fingers trickled down her spine and rested at the small of her back, unconsciously.

Her breath was hot, causing tingling sensations that I had only felt before when Tohsaka had approached me, yet a thousand times greater. My mind was mistly, it was hard to think of anything other than this urge and desire within me, that I keep so tightly suppressed, of wanting to grind against her.

"Oh, E-mi-ya-kun, I'll show you..." she whispered as her cheek pressed against my neck. Her skin was hot, burning me and causng my body to become further like a sword, tighening and hardening. I could feel her smoldering glaze upon me, making my blood feel like fire and my body to feel like steel. She surprised me with a hearty growl from he back of her throat, through the vibrations felt on my skin as she nuzzled against me. I felt her lips twist into a devious yet innocent smirk, "Oh, I have studied and r-researched this for a l-long time... W-we should waste any time!"

"You're right!" I muttered loudly, even as I lost control of my hips, the hardest part of my body growing ever hotter as I made contact with her tight stomach, causing her to gasp in surprise. This surprised even me, because I had always thought of her as the cold and calculating girl who could not be surprised; a girl that no man could approach without being frozen. "I'll get Saber-"

"-Yes, Shirou? Is it dinner already?" A call came from the door, interrupting my train of thought.

Sion squeaked cutely and jumped out of my grasp. She tugged down against her short, white skirt, trying and failing at hiding her beautiful legs from my sight. She was flustered and looked very out of character.

"Saber!" I waved at her as she walked into the room connected to the kitchen, "Just in time! Sion volunteered to help us with the problems that we had lately." I smiled cheerfully at her.

"Yes, should our conditions improve, this would only help increase our chances for the war. I approve, Shirou; what is it?" She asked, tilting her head at me innocently.

"Remember how Tohsaka was lamenting on how I could not provide you with adequete resources, erm, prana?" I asked.

Saber nodded once, her expression now lacking any sign of hunger, though she was still eyeing the steaming pot for the most part. "Yes," she said, spartanly.

"Remember how you needed prana to use your full potential, but couldn't because of me?" I asked.

Saber nodded again instantly. She was still staring at the cooking food. "Yes," she replied again.

"So Sion said she'll help me transfer prana to you," I said, proud of how I had summarized the situation so easily, even as Sion protested beside me about how I should address her. I placed my hands on my hips and thrusted out my chest, feeling the burn of pride within my heart, "Well, Saber? Are you ready for my prana?"

Strangely, all the seriousness in her visage and all the determination in her posture were lost the moment I said that. Saber pressed her thighs together and her face heated up, as if she had a cold. Her eyes sped from Sion to me to Sion once more. She stuttered as she spoke, "I-I... Of course!" She added, her eyes burning with determination once more, "I have resolved my heart to receive all that you shall give me!"

"Then I'll give it all to you, like a tide!" I said; my own heart burned with the infectuous determination that Saber radiated. I reached forward and grasped Saber's slender fingers within my palms and held her close. "Believe in me just as I believe in you, Saber! I will hold nothing back!" I shouted passionately.

Her eyes drooped for a moment, in which she seemed to mutter something in English that I couldn't understand. But then she looked up into my eyes with a fiery glaze that swallowed me whole, leaving me smoldering in the embrace of her cerulean eyes. "O-o course, S-Shirou," she stuttered and squeaked, "I-I... I am prepared! I-I shall hold as tightly as I-I can and let none of y-your p-prana out!"

Such a heartening display of compassion and determination from Saber left me humbled. I turned to Sion, with a newly lightened fire within my heart inspired by Saber's selflessness, and grasped Sion by the shoulders. I could barely hold back my own passion now as I spoke to her, "Please, Sion! Help us!"

"O-o-of course, Shirou!" She nodded rapidly. I noticed her face was completely flushed, yet she would still be so willing to help Saber. Again, I was humbled by another woman of my life. I was so humbled that I did not even notice Saber and Sion each grabbed one of my hands and led me into my bedroom until they sat me down at the edge of my bed and locked the door.

As Saber unbraided her hair, Sion's hands moved towards her stockings. I reached forward and grabbed her wrists on impulse, "Why are you taking those off, Sion?" I asked with a frown. Weren't we going to perform a ritual? Why was she undressing?

"A-ah... I-I never guess y-you were that t-type, Sh-Sh-Shirou...!" Sion stuttered out before she pulled away. But then she slid her silk stockings back on. "I-I'll leave it on..." She said softly and quietly. I saw a small, giddy grin on her face; I wondered what I said, though I'm happy that she is happy.


End file.
